Kokologi
by reynyah
Summary: Aku, Mikane Rin, mengerjakan soal kokologi yang diberikan oleh Akita Neru, teman kelasku. Hasilnya justru membuat wajahku yang imut-imut ini jadi semerah kepiting rebus. / OS! Watchout typo dan geje. Mind to RnR? x)


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Lagunya bukan punya saya

Alur ceritanya ngikutin lagunya, jadi bukan punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

**Kokologi**

A LenxRin story

by reynyah

* * *

Neru menyodorkan selembar kertas HVS ukuran A4 padaku. Aku menatapnya heran lalu bertanya, "Ada tugas dari Sensei? Atau aku harus ngedata barang kelas lagi?"

"Bukan," jawab Neru sambil memberikan sebuah bolpoin yang tintanya sudah nyaris habis. "Kerjain soal di sana, Rin-chan. Nanti juga kamu tahu apa maksudku nyuruh begitu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi heran. Walau begitu, tetap saja "tugas" dari Neru itu aku kerjakan. Aku membaca soalnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai mengerjakan. Tapi... soal ini membuatku geli, membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya.

_Nomor satu: tulis angka 1 - 11 secara vertikal._

Aku menurut. Kutulis angka satu, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya hingga sebelas di bagian kertas yang kosong. Setelah selesai, aku membaca soal berikutnya.

_Nomor dua: di sebelah nomor 1 dan 2, tulis dua angka yang kamu suka (pilih antara 1 - 11)._

Walau kebingungan, aku tetap menurut. Aku menulis angka dua di sebelah nomor 1 dan angka satu di sebelah nomor 2. Yap, aku tidak mau pusing hanya karena angka. Oke, soal selanjutnya.

_Nomor tiga: isi nomor 3 dan 7 dengan nama kenalanmu yang berbeda jenis kelamin denganmu._

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menulis nama Kagamine Len, k-kecenganku, di nomor tiga dan nama Mikane Rinto, kakak cowokku, di nomor tujuh. Baiklah, soal selanjutnya.

_Nomor empat: isi nomor 4, 5, dan 6 dengan kenalanmu, bisa teman, keluarga, atau siapapun._

Aku mengisi nomor empat dengan nama Hatsune Miku, sobat sehidup sematiku sejak SMP. Kemudian, nama Kagamine Lenka, adik Len yang merupakan muridku plus tempat curhatku mengisi nomor lima. Terakhir, nama Sakine Meiko, pacar kakakku sekaligus senpai-ku yang paling baik sedunia dan selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas (Rinto-niichan pasti tidak mau membantuku, huh!). Oke, soal berikutnya.

_Nomor lima: isi nomor 8, 9, 10, dan 11 dengan judul lagu baik yang kau suka, saat ini terlintas di kepalamu, atau apapun.  
_**(Lagunya bukan lagu vocaloid, ya. Lagunya terserah Rey, dong! XD)**

Aku menulis empat judul lagu itu secepat yang aku bisa, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mengganti judulnya. Kemudian, aku membaca soal terakhir.

_Nomor enam: tulis keinginanmu._

Akhirnya setelah berpikir lumayan lama, aku menulis "keliling dunia bersama Kagamine-san". Jadi kalau sewaktu-waktu Len melihat kertas ini, aku bisa berdalih dengan mengatakan kalau maksudku Lenka, bukan dia. Hihihi.

Baiklah, dengan begitu, selesai sudah soal-soal ini. Kalian mau lihat? Oh ya, akan kuperlihatkan pada kalian jawaban-jawabanku.

* * *

_1 2  
2 1  
3 Kagamine Len  
4 Hatsune Miku  
5 Kagamine Lenka  
6 Sakine Meiko  
7 Mikane Rinto  
8 True Love - p!nk  
9 Thank You - MKTO  
10 Pelangi Pelangi  
11 Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO  
Keliling dunia bersama Kagamine-san_

* * *

Neru menghampiriku tak lama setelah aku selesai. Aku menatapnya bingung lalu bertanya dengan polosnya, "Sekarang aku harus ngapain?"

Neru menyodorkan kertas lain. "Baca."

Aku mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Neru, mencocokkannya dengan kertas milikku, lalu tertawa-tawa sendiri. "Ini beneran?"

Neru memasang cengiran kecilnya. "Mungkin aja, kan?"

Mungkin kalian berpikir aku gila, tapi baiklah. Akan kubahas satu per satu nomornya sesuai dengan apa yang tertera di kertas yang baru saja Neru berikan padaku.

_Satu: orang di nomor tiga adalah orang yang kau cintai._

Jawabanku: Kagamine Len.

YANG BENAR SAJA. Aku memang menyukai Kagamine Len, t-t-tapi c-cuma sebatas m-menyukaiii... aku menganggap diriku masih terlalu muda untuk bicara soal cinta. Ada-ada saja.

_Dua: orang di nomor tujuh adalah orang yang kau sukai tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan._

Jawabanku: Mikane Rinto.

AAAAHH! Mana mungkin aku menyukai kakak kandungku sendiri?! Okelah, aku memang menyayanginya sebatas saudara, tapi bukan yang seperti itu! Kalau perasaanku seperti itu, JELAS SAJA perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan! ARGHHHH~!

_Tiga: orang di nomor empat adalah orang yang kamu rasa paling penting bagimu._

Jawabanku: Hatsune Miku.

He he he. Buat yang satu ini boleh, deh. Selain penting, aku memang sangat memerhatikan Miku (kecuali dalam hal penampilan, buat yang satu itu dia lebih gaya dan _update_). Bahkan saking perhatiannya, pacar Miku, Shion Kaito aja kalah denganku! Tapi tenang, aku bukan yuri, kok.

_Empat: orang di nomor lima adalah orang yang sangat mengerti kamu._

Jawabanku: Kagamine Lenka.

WAH! Ini PAS BANGET! Lenka, walau lebih muda dariku, emang mengerti banget aku. Oke, aku emang seriiiiing banget curhat soal Len ke adiknya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa, aku gak merasa dia lebih muda dariku. Aku merasa kalau Lenka itu udah dewasa, entah karena mukanya yang bijak banget atau omongannya yang menggurui, tapi gak terkesan begitu. Yap, buatku, Lenka emang orang paling pengertian.

_Lima: orang di nomor enam adalah orang yang membawa keberuntungan buatmu._

Jawabanku: Sakine Meiko.

_YES!_ Akhirnya ada lagi yang klop! Meiko-senpai memang selalu bawa keberuntungan buatkuu~ hihihi. Tiap diundang Rinto-niichan ke rumah, pasti dia bawa jeruk satu kilogram _plus_ keripik kentang favoritkuuu~ hahaha. Pokoknya, Meiko-senpai emang kakak ipar _the best_! Kalau Rinto-niichan mau menikah dengannya, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan setuju! Serius!

_Enam: lagu yang kamu tulis di nomor delapan adalah lagu untuk orang nomor tiga._

Jawabanku di nomor delapan: True Love - p!nk.

Jawabanku di nomor tiga: Kagamine Len.

TIDAAAAAAAAAK~

Aku kan, sudah menolak kunci jawaban pertama... kenapa masih ada lagi di kunci jawaban KEENAM?! Ya ampun... sudah kubilang aku TIDAK mencintai Len. Oke, bicara soal lagu itu, ada benarnya juga, sih. Aku memang ingin sekali menampar Len tepat di wajahnya. Kenapa? Soalnya dia MENYEBALKAN banget. Entah kenapa, dia suka sekali melihatku marah. Kerjaannya sehari-hari adalah menarik bando "telinga kelinci"-ku. Aku benciiiiiiii!

Tapi aku suka...

Selain itu, Len juga sering melontarkan lelucon-lelucon menyebalkan yang bodoh dan aku benci. Walau begitu, tetap saja aku seringkali merindukannya. Saat dia absen, biasanya seharian aku akan melamun dan membayangkan sosoknya duduk di depan kelas, sedang sibuk memerhatikan sensei yang mengajar. Kenapa harus seperti itu, ya? Apa mungkin aku memang... mencintainya?

Hah.

_Tujuh: lagu yang kamu tulis di nomor sembilan adalah lagu untuk orang nomor tujuh._

Jawabanku di nomor sembilan: Thank You – MKTO.

Jawabanku di nomor tujuh: Mikane Rinto.

HAHA! Ada satu larik yang menurutku cocok buat Rinto-niichan! _Thank you for nothing_, Rinto-niichan! Kamu emang gak pernah bikin aku senang karena sesuatu yang spesial! Beda jauh sama pacarmu, tau! HAHAHA!

_Delapan: lagu di nomor sepuluh adalah lagu yang melukiskan perasaanmu saat ini._

Jawabanku: Pelangi Pelangi.

HUAHAHA. Jadi ceritanya hatiku lagi gembira, gitu? Isinya pelangi, ya? Keren, keren. Ga apa-apa lah, buat yang satu itu.

_Sembilan: lagu di nomor sebelas adalah lagu yang melukiskan kehidupanmu._

Jawabanku: Party Rock Anthem – LMFAO

HAH! Masa tiap hari aku harus _shuffling_? Ya ampun, lagu ini nggak banget. Ternyata salah besar ya, aku menaruh lagu ini sebagai lagu di nomor sebelas. Hmm... lain kali aku akan menulisnya sesuai insting dan lagu-lagu yang aku suka, ah. Nggak-nggak lagi nulis asal.

"Gimana?" tanya Neru sambil cekikikan sendiri. "Pasti aneh."

"Yaaah, bisa dibilang begitu," balasku sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku menaruh kertasku di atas meja lalu menyandarkan badanku ke sandaran kursi. "Aneh."

Neru merebut kertas itu lalu membacanya keras-keras. "MIKANE RIN CINTA KAGAMINE LEN-SAN!"

Aku melotot. "Neru!"

"MIKANE RIN PIKIR HATSUNE MIKU ITU PENTING!"

"..."

"MIKANE RIN PIKIR KAGAMINE LENKA NGERTI BANGET DIA!"

"..."

"MIKANE RIN PIKIR SAKINE MEIKO MEMBAWA KEBERUNTUNGAN BUAT DIA!"

"..."

"MIKANE RIN SUKA MIKANE RINTO TAPI BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN!"

"Neru!"

"LAGU DARI MIKANE RIN BUAT KAGAMINE LEN ITU _TRUE LOVE_!"

"..."

"LAGU DARI MIKANE RIN BUAT MIKANE RINTO ITU _THANK YOU_!"

"..."

"LAGU TENTANG PERASAAN RIN ITU PELANGI PELANGI!"

"..."

"LAGU TENTANG KEHIDUPAN RIN ITU _PARTY ROCK ANTHEM_!"

"Neru..."

"YAP! KAGAMINE LEN, MASA LO MAU DIEM AJAAA?" tanya Neru sambil menatap bocah berambut kuning madu di pojok kelas. Bocah itu menatap Neru dengan tatapan menantang yang... _oh my God_, serem tapi keren abis!

"Apa?" balasnya dingin sekaligus bingung.

Neru menunjukku. Aku yang kebingungan hanya bisa diam dan duduk. Kemudian tanpa bisa kuduga sebelumnya, Len menghampiriku. Oh, ulangi. LEN MENGHAMPIRIKU. Aku tetap saja duduk sambil berusaha meredam suara detakan jantungku yang makin lama makin kencang.

"Mikane-san."

"Apa?" balasku dengan wajah dingin, sekaligus menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Aku gak tau ini kebetulan atau bukan," katanya. "Tapi nama yang kutulis di nomor tiga itu namamu."

Mendadak wajahku memerah. "Hah?"

"Aku suka kamu, dari sejak pertama kita ketemu sampai sekarang," ucapnya. "Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Wajahku memerah. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, seisi kelas bertepuk tangan. Terutama Neru, yang menjadi biangnya kokologi ini. Ah, dasar Neruuu...

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

Ah! Selesai!

Yah, Rey akhir-akhir ini lagi seneng ngerjain kokologi sama temen-temen Rey gara-gara baca majalah XD jadi deh, fic ini! Agak geje sih, harap dimaklumi aja ya, semuanya! x)

_Review_ plissss~ x)


End file.
